A Fresh Start
by magic in me
Summary: When the news about being abused by the Dursleys gets out, Harry goes to Japan to his only other living family. Once there, he gets more then just a family, he gets a new life. (AN: I don't know how to speak Japanese, so if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry. I will only be using a few words of it in this story.) Pre-slash Sequel now up: The Next Odyssey
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked up the steps to the Higurashi Shrine. I didn't want to be here. Not at all. However, since they were my only relatives outside of the ones I'd previously lived with, I had no choice. Not even my magical guardian could stop the ministry from sending me here. So instead, here I was, walking up a huge set of stair, in Japan, where I didn't know the language very well. I stood on the top, huffing for a minute.

My name is, or rather was, Harry Potter. I'm now going by Hari Higurashi. I'm fifteen, and I just lost my only father figure. The British Ministry of Magic decided I should be sent to my squib side. I didn't really stand out from behind, my short height didn't make me pop. I had black hair, so it wasn't until you faced me you could tell I was a foreigner. Bright emerald green eyes, and sickly pale skin. Two of those were thanks to the Dursleys. My magic had stunted my growth because I was afraid I'd out grow my bedroom, or rather the broom closet under the stairs. I could count all my bones because they hardly fed me, and I was just barely getting the weight back.

I made my way to the house slowly. My eyes taking in the huge area. I could see a shrine off to the side, and a huge tree in the middle. I finally got to the house, where I knocked. It didn't take long for a woman to answer the door. I figured this was my dad's cousin's wife, Aiko.

"Aiko-Obasan?" My voice was shaky as I used the term I wasn't used to for aunt. She gave me a surprised look and I held out papers for her. "Is Ojisan here? The ministry told me he was informed of my arrival."

"Hari-san, correct?" She asked softly, motioning me inside. "It's nice to meet you. We thought you would be here fourteen years ago."

"I was sent to mama's side." I replied softly, not meeting her eyes. "They were deemed inadequate in caring for any child, let alone a magical one." She reached out, and I automatically flinched away.

"Okay, come, the bedroom has been prepared for you. I'm sure you'll like it here, Hari-san." I gave her a guilty look, "think nothing of it, dear. You are family, and will be treated as such. Would this lovely thing like to be let out?" She motioned to Hedwig, who hooted in response.

"Yeah, I should let her out." I back tracked to the door. "Go hunting girl. I'll see you later, yeah?" She flew off. "Her name's Hedwig, and my best friend."

"Well, she's a beautiful creature. Come, lets get you settled. Feel free to use as much magic as you wish. We have a barrier around the shrine that keeps everything here a secret. Just don't use magic around my children. They have no idea that it's real." I agree, and we went up the stairs to my room. It was white with a bed, desk, dresser, and closet. She left me to unpack, and decorate.

I instantly pulled out a box from my expanded suitcase. In that box was three different colors of paint. I quickly spelled the brushes to paint the walls as I moved the furniture to the side. The walls were a deep emerald, the dresser and desk were painted silver, the closet doors and the trimming on the walls, door, and window were painted black. Then I cast an instant drying charm on the wet paint so I could put up posters and drawings. By the time it was finished, I couldn't believe I was going to be able to keep it.

"Hari-san, lunch is ready!" I stood, going downstairs. I paused in the doorway. There was three others in the room. Ojisan was obviously one of them. The second was a girl around my age with black waist length hair, brown eyes, and creamy skin. She was wearing a red priestess outfit, while her grandfather wore a blue one. A boy with white hair, wearing a red Kimono sat beside her. He had golden eyes, and pale skin. My eyes were glued to his ears. _Dog_ ears.

"What are you? I mean, obviously you are part dog, but not a werewolf or something like that." I questioned, eyeing him. He huffed.

"I'm a hanyou." I frowned, trying to place the word.

"A half demon, Hari-kun." Ojisan said, flipping through the paper. I saw a picture of Sirius and flinched. "Hari-kun?"

"Can...can I see that? I want to read what they said about Padfoot." The man, confused, handed me the paper. My eyes welled up as I read it.

**SIRIUS BLACK: DEAD AT LAST!**

**Last week, during an attempt at killing Harry Potter, Sirius Black was killed by a hero. We have no idea as to who killed him, but they shall forever be in our thanks. An eye witnesses had this to say:**

**"_Potter has enough to go through with the Dark Lord back, then worrying about Black."_**

**_"I never did like Black. Then when he betrayed the Potters that was the last straw. Now he's gone after poor Harry too."_**

**_"Sirius Black is a menace, and I can sleep better now that he's dead."_**

**We have not had a chance to speak to Mr. Potter on this matter as of yet. But rest assure we will find out his opinion on the matter.**

**-Rita Skeeter**

I felt my tears fall as I stood from the table, stumbling away. A blur of red and white grabbed me. I shook him off, panic rising.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" I felt my magic lash out as I ran up to my room. I was on me bed sobbing for hours. When I finally could leave my bed, I had a screaming headache, and my eyes throbbed. I only went to the bathroom to wash up, and then went back to my room.

The house was quiet, but I could hear the family talking in the kitchen in hushed voices. It would take awhile but I knew that they would understand. I needed space, and I needed time. It would take me a few weeks before I could speak to anyone. It didn't matter that I had appointments left and right with a mind-healer. That I had to speak sometime soon, or I'd lash out harder. I just didn't know how, thanks to the Dursleys. I didn't know kind hands, only hatred.

"Hari-san, do you want a plate?" I felt sick at the thought of food.

"No thanks, Aiko-obasan. I'm not hungry." She sighed, leaving the hall. I pulled out some paper and a pen to write to Hermione, fill her in on what was going on.

_Dear Hermione and Ron  
How are things going? I hope they are well.  
Things are okay here in Tokyo, but I miss  
England. My words are so shaky here. I  
miss you guys too. I want my friends the  
most. I read about Sirius and I felt so sick  
he was my only father figure who didn't  
hurt me. Now he's gone and people are  
still saying he was evil and tried to kill me.  
The family here is great. They're a lot more  
caring then the Dursleys. I need you to look  
something up for me. Hanyou and half-  
demons. Also priestesses. That would be  
great. I'm heading to bed now. My head  
hurts like crazy.  
Love you guys,  
Harry_

"Hedwig, can you take this to the Burrow?" I asked my owl from my window. She flew up, nipping my ear as she landed. "I know. I'll see you in a few days, yeah?" Once she was out of sight, I went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_English_

Japanese

Spells

_**Writing**_

**Parselmouth**

**Okay, this is slight AU to Inuyasha, and totally AU after Harry's 5th year. **

* * *

I sighed as I entered the class room. I was going to a private magical high school. Right now I was in English, that way I could learn Japanese when the others learned English. As soon as I entered, I noticed Kagome, my cousin, was also in this class. I was forced to go up to the front, and introduce myself, in English and Japanese.

"_Hello, I'm Harry Higurashi, I'm from London._ Hello, I'm Hari Higurashi, and I'm from London." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I like to paint, and go for runs. Please take care of me! _I like to paint, and go for runs. Please take care of me!_" I said softly, with a bow.

"Sit beside your cousin." A few hours later, I laid my head down as everyone else was eating. My mind went back to the day after I'd gotten here.

~FLASH BACK~

When I went downstairs the next morning, Kagome was talking softly with the man from yesterday. He was playing with the cat as Kagome cooked. From the sounds of it, she was telling him what he was to do while we were at school. Kagome wore a yellow themed uniform. Mine was the same, but for boys (**Similar to the ones from Inuyasha: Secret of the Cursed Mask)**. She was taking care in making three bento boxes. The man looked up at me.

"Feh, the kid's awake, Kagome." I twitched, glaring.

"Do you want another burn like yesterday, mutt?" He growled back, but I just grabbed a glass for water. "Ne, Kagome-san, who is he anyways?"

"His name is Inuyasha. How are you feeling this morning?" She placed a box before me.

"Better. I'm sorry I lashed out last night."

"It's fine. Mama explained what you are. I didn't know good wizards were around."

"Yes, well, just like there are good demons, yeah? It's like this, for every good, there is a bad, for every bad there is a good. Yin and yang, I believe that's what it is called."

"Like How there's both light and darkness?"

"Exactly."

"What do you want for breakfast then?"

"I'm fine. I'm not hungry."

~END FLASH BACK~

"Kagome, why didn't you tell us you had such a cutie for a cousin?" I opened my eyes a fraction to see Kagome talking to three girls. The girls were staring at me, causing me to shiver slightly.

"I only heard of him last night, when he moved in." Her eyes brightened, "mama says I get to take him shopping today!" I perked up, grinning.

"Did you say shopping?" They blinked in surprise. "I love to shop!"

"Really? That's new." I giggled at the short brown haired girl's words.

"Hon, I am unlike anyone you know. I could help you get a date in one day with my fashion sense."

"Really?" Their eyes brightened, "then help Kagome get a boyfriend!"

"Um...I thought I got those vibes from Inuyasha?" Their faces darkened, as they turned on their friend.

"You're still seeing that jerk?"

"He isn't that bad anymore, guys. Anyways, Hari-chan, this is Yuka-chan, Eri-chan, and Ayumi-chan."

"Nice to meet you ladies. Hey, Kagome, can you wait for me after school? I have different afternoon classes from you." She nodded, and I left the room, barely making it to my magic class on time.

"Ah, Higurashi-san, welcome. This is charms. Will you answer questions as I place together a quick test for you?" I hesitated before nodding, hoping my cover-up held. A girl was the first to ask.

"Are you related to _the _Higurashi's?" I nodded, smiling slightly.

"My father was a cousin. Ojii-san was kind enough to allow me on the shrine when my mama's side was deemed unable to care for me." They all stiffened.

"Magic haters?" A boy whispered, eyes sad. I noticed instantly that the left was milky.

"Yes."

"Where are you from?" Another boy asked.

"Hogwarts."

"What's your favorite class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms."

"What's your most powerful spell?" I swallowed thickly.

"The Patronus Charm." The teacher looked up sharply.

"Will you demonstrate?" I nodded.

"Expecto Patronum!" I stared in shock as not a stag, but a wolf burst out. It looked around before facing me curiously. It was a fox with nine tails. "It's changed..."

"You've went through a hardship, haven't you?" A girl whispered.

"Mooney saved me from my relatives. My friends told him that I hadn't wrote in two weeks and they were worried."

"This Mooney person, he's a werewolf, isn't he? He must see you as a cub."

"He does, but England won't allow him to house me. Even as a wolf, he would never hurt me."

"Yes, well, most British folk are idiots, Ne?" A girl sneered. I flinched, and the teacher scolded her.

"Here you are Higurashi-san. Tomorrow I would like you to show me all those spells." I nodded, and the next three classes passed in the same way. Finally, the day ended. Kagome waited patiently for me.

* * *

By the time we got back to the Shrine, it was late. I went to bed, without food, again. I wondered if Kagome noticed. I hope not, but hopefully she'll think it was nerves of being in a new place. I didn't want her to realize I was anorexic on top of being abused. My mind healer already was trying to help me correct it.

I placed my clothes away as Hedwig returned with letters.

_**Dear Harry,  
Oh Harry, I read the paper! That woman  
is horrible! I'm glad you're okay, though.  
I've included a paper-back copy on the  
words you had me look up. Its such an  
interesting read! Also, I'm glad the new  
family is so accepting of you. I wish you  
weren't so sad though. How are your  
mind-healing appointments? Have you  
had one yet? Ron and I are doing good,  
Remus is going stir crazy. I think he's  
going to go see you soon.  
****Lots of**** Love,****  
Hermione**_

I felt a smile form slowly. Just like Hermione. I opened Ron's letter next.

_**Hey Harry!  
Mione and I spent two hours looking in  
the Library for that book! Then we  
ended up finding it in the restricted  
section! Anyways, mate, we miss you.  
It's going to be a boring year, but I'm  
glad you're settling in. So's mum and  
dad. Ginny and the twins said they  
want a letter too. Also, mum had me  
add in a batch of her homemade fudge.  
I can't wait to come visit, or vice versa.  
Your**** mate,**_**  
_Ron._  
**

I snickered, opening the book first.

_**Uncovering Feudal Japan: All you can know about Demons and Humans  
BY: Hojo, **__**Yosai**_

I hesitated before deciding it could wait until tomorrow. I opened the fudge, hesitating. I knew I could eat it. It would be rude not to eat it. It was chocolate too. Something that I needed right now. So I took a bite. Then another, and a third, and finally I just ate the whole box. For once I didn't feel like I'd stolen it.

* * *

I groaned as I finished my homework the next day. Kagome had disappeared, but thankfully, I knew my way around the city, since it was easier then an old castle. I also had a map. I put away my school work, and pulled out the book Hermione had sent.

_**CHAPTER ONE: MYTHS AND TRUTHS  
There are a wide variety of **__yōkai. In general, __yōkai_ is a broad term, and can be used to encompass virtually all monsters and supernatural beings, even including creatures from European decent. Many_** animals are thought to have magical qualities. Most of these are henge (変化?), which are shapeshifters (o-bake, bake-mono[3]) that often appear in human form, mostly women. Some of the better known animal yōkai include the following:  
**__**Tanuki (raccoon dogs)  
**__**Kitsune (foxes)  
**__**Hebi (snakes)  
**__**Mujina (badgers)  
**__**Ōkami (wolves)  
**__**Bakeneko (cats)  
**__**Tsuchigumo and jorōgumo (spiders)  
**__**Inugami (dogs).  
One of the most well known is the Oni, which is a sort of mountain-dwelling ogre, usually depicted with red, blue, brown or black skin, two horns on its head, a wide mouth filled with fangs, and wearing nothing but a tiger skin loincloth. It often carries an iron kanabo or a giant sword. Oni are mostly depicted as evil, but can occasionally be the embodiment of an ambivalent natural force. They are, like many **__obake_, associated with the direction northeast. A goblin from Japanese mythology that has several supernatural powers and skills in martial arts, the tengu were originally extremely dangerous demons and enemies of Buddhism, but over centuries, their behavior changed from a spirits of the damned to active defenders of Dharma.  
These are just the common ones. Things, such as the animal shifters, are known to be hesitant to humans. A few have taken human mates. There are also people who possess powers that can destroy these creatures. They are called Monks, Priests, and Priestesses. The Priestesses are commonly known as a Miko, or Shrine Maiden. They protect what they can from demons who seek to harm.  
Over five hundred years ago, a priestess named Kagome, fought against a _****__yōkai _named Naraku. The demon was after what was known as the Shikon no tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls. It granted the heart's deepest desire. Somehow, it was shattered and spread throughout feudal Japan. The Miko was joined by a half-_****__yōkai_, or Hanyou, named Inuyasha, a fox _****__yōkai _named Shippo, a young _****__****__yōkai _slayer named Songo, Songo's partner a two-tail cat _****__****__yōkai name Kirara, and a monk named Miroku on her travels. Inuyasha's full __****__****__yōkai half brother, Sesshomaru, a __**Ōkami named Koga, and a few other friends helped defeat Naraku once and for all. They continued to travel after a year break, and protect those that they**_**********************_ could_.**

I closed my book as Sota opened my door. "Hi, Sota, what's up?"

"Mama says it's time for your appointment?" Glancing at the clock, I nodded.

"Tell her I said thanks for the reminder." With that, I got ready to go. I quickly changed into a black shirt with different colors splashed on it saying 'Express yourself' in white cursive, black skinny jeans, and grabbed my boots out of my closet to put on when I got downstairs. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Please review to tell me how I did!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The test and information are on www .semeuke. com index .php just take out the spaces**

* * *

_**~ You may be an UKE if ~ **_  
_**you tend to start your sentences with... "I feel..."**_  
_**you've ever bought whipped cream with no intention of using it in the kitchen**_  
_**you own any article of clothing with candy or cherries on it **_  
_**you've ever said "rawr" **_  
_**you've ever called someone "honey"**_  
_**you've been banned from energy drinks**_  
_**being clumsy makes you giggle**_  
_**you've ever spent a night out being emo because your bangs got wet**_  
_**you've ever even considered buying a thong**_  
_**you just can't help but dance! *･゜ﾟ･**__***:.｡**__**..｡**__**.:*･**__**'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ**__***)'･**__***:.｡**__**. .｡**__**.:*･゜ﾟ･**__*****_  
_**you wear a tracking device around your ankle... just to keep you safe...**_  
_**you've ever spent a night laying out on the lawn in the rain... all emo and waiting for someone to notice...**_  
_**you've ever *asked* to be punished **_  
_**you have a fascination with sharp objectsじゃじ**_  
_**you've ever made a user name with the letters 'licious' in it**_  
_**And you read this whole thing looking for someone to *tell* you you're an uke... Damn, that's uke...**_  
_**Ah-ha-ha-ha, yeah... and well, we should point out, that some of you Chibi Seme may be able to relate to a few of these signs, but that's just 'cause you're secure enough in your seme-ness to have a little fun. 3**_

* * *

I snorted, as I paused at looking at the website I'd found. It'd been a month since I'd gotten to Japan. With a sigh, I ignored my new cellphone in favor of a quiz. I didn't want to deal with one of my new friends right now.

* * *

_**You are a Badass UKE!**_  
_**Other uke admire you, some seme fear you. Despite your sometimes flaming appearance, you can even fool other people into thinking you are seme with your mischievous, manipulative attitude, but when push comes to shove, your true submissive nature emerges. It takes a seme with enough intensity to challenge you and keep you satisfied, and your perfect match, the Don't Fuck With Me Seme, knows that all that naughty teasing just means you want the punishment.**_  
_**Most compatible with: Don't Fuck With Me Seme, Chibi Seme**_  
_**Least compatible with: Sadistic Seme, Romantic Seme**_

* * *

I looked at the page in surprise before quickly looking up what that meant.

* * *

_**BADASS UKE!**_  
_**Sensual, rebellious, and intuitive, the Badass Uke can truly be a work of contrasts - an innocent appearance clothed in dark clothing, and a shy smile with eyes that suggest a naughty, darker nature. They are at once easy and hard to approach, as their energy draws people to them, while their intensity and distrust pushes people away... for maybe more than any other personality, the Badass Uke hides away deep in a fantasy world of their own creation, letting few, if any, in. Searching for the one person able to understand their need for something more, someone to protect them and share that mysterious world with them, the Badass Uke can seem lost and wandering, their loneliness sometimes reflecting an inner anger - as they cannot be content until they have been found and claimed, sensually and emotionally.**_  
_**The Badass Uke personality best (but not always) corresponds with these associations:**_  
_**Japanese Element: Sky**_  
_**Chinese Zodiac:Dog**_  
_**Color: Black**_  
_**Fruit: Blackberries**_  
_**Dessert: Hot Fudge Sundae**_

_**CHIBI SEME!  
****Mischievous, loyal, and intelligent, the Chibi Seme always seems to have a quiet energy whispering around them, suggesting that there is much more to them then what there first appears to be. Laid-back, and not one to call a lot of attention to themselves, they tend to guard their creative, forceful, (and somewhat manipulative) inner self behind an easygoing and playful exterior shell, which makes it impossible for most to truly know them. It takes a special Uke personality to see into the Chibi Seme's deep hidden self and release their sensual side, but once the Chibi Seme has let in that one special person, they will be forever loyal, loving, and protective.**_  
_**A Chibi Seme will never be completely happy with just the ordinary. Setting themselves somewhat apart from the rest of the world, they need someone like-minded to keep them challenged intellectually and spiritually - a partner to inspire their dark naughty adventures and give them the motivation to take control.**_  
_**The Chibi Seme personality best (but not always) corresponds with these associations:**_  
_**Japanese Element: Wind**_  
_**Chinese Zodiac: Dog**_  
_**Color: Camouflage**_  
_**Fruit: Kiwi**_  
_**Dessert: Cheesecake**_

_**DON'T FUCK WITH ME SEME!  
Possibly the most easily misunderstood Seme personality - the dark intense eyes of the DFWM Seme silently penetrating deep into your true motives is enough to frighten most away. Only those with a taste for playing with danger, and a craving for sensual punishment, would approach willingly into this fire. Intensely possessive and serious, this Seme is driven by challenge - and the thrill of the hunt, capture, and physical dominance over their partner in their shared game of power and submission. And despite this Seme being silent (unless provoked into anger) and more of a loner, once they've found the right partner - someone who can match their intensity and darkness - they are deeply protective, loyal, and sensual.  
The Don't Fuck With Me Seme personality best (but not always) corresponds with these associations:  
Japanese Element: Earth**_  
**_Chinese Zodiac: Ox_**  
**_Color: Steel_**  
**_Fruit: Grapes_**  
**_Dessert: Dark Chocolate Brownies_**

* * *

"Hari-kun, what are you doing?" I started, spinning to face Souta. I offered a sheepish smile, "what website is that?"

"Nothing!" I quickly shut it, "what's up, Souta-kun?"

"Can you take me to the mall or park?"

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." I was in my pajamas still, so I had to get dressed and whatnot.

I quickly brushed my hair to give it a 'I just got shagged' look. It had green tips now, since last weekend. I used magic to hide it from school. My outfit consisted of a shirt that had a cotton candy pink lollipop and the words 'Can I taste your lolly?' in matching words. I also pulled on a black and pink striped hoodie with kitty ears, and black skinny jeans. My boots were already downstairs.

We reached the mall in no time. My eyes followed Souta's movements as I scanned the area. He was chatting away about his football team. I just pretended to be listening. My mind was screaming that something was wrong. That something was about to happen. I just couldn't figure out what that something was. It was nerve wrecking. I think Souta noticed, because he fell silent for a minute.

"Hari-kun, you didn't have to bring me, you know." I blinked in confusion.

"Souta-kun, I wanted to get out of the house." I replied, smiling, "it gave me something to do. I just have an uneasy feeling."

"Oh...like onēsan?" I gave him a slightly confused look. "She sometimes gets these feelings something bad is going to happen. Is it that?" I nodded, and we started our way back home.

"POTTER!" I froze, as did half the mall. I saw the Death Eaters in time to push Souta in a store.

"Run, get out of here and run. Get to Hedwig. Give her the letter that's on the desk by the lamp. Say the word help the second she has it." I whispered before dashing out into the fray. "OI DEAD MUNCHIES!" The Death Eater closest spun around.

"Potter, what a...surprise." I growled, knowing that voice. "How does it feel to not be loved by your own flesh and blood?"

"Malfoy, how does it feel knowing your son is a pouf?" He growled, sending a stunner at me. I retaliated. "You see, I have over a hundred witnesses, and the Japanese Ministry allows magic to be freely used." He snarled, "and I'm a citizen now! I'm not apart of your war anymore! Fudge over-ruled Dumbledore!"

"**RETRO VICIS QUINGENTI!**" I froze as the spell was said from my side. I had no time to dodge, but I felt a hand on my arm as it hit. My world turned black.

* * *

**Retro Vicis Quingenti translate to backwards time five hundred from Latin.**


	4. Chapter 4

My head throbbed as I started to come around. I was on something soft but hard at the same time. Still and moving as well. I felt safe and protected for once in my life. My breath caught as I realized it was a body. The spell had touched us both. I stiffened as my mind recalled the spell. A time traveling spell. Only way to return to the future was to find a a Ley Gate on two Ley Lines. If the person under me was muggle, then I would have to explain everything.

"Are you going to move, or pretend to be still asleep?" I flinched, "move, I don't care how light you are." I finally did, shaking as I opened my eyes.

Only to see the hottest person I'd ever seen.

He had slanted sapphire eyes, his ash-gray hair was silky, straight, and tied into a low hair tie. His skin was a light tone, he was tall, and had strong muscles. He wore a plain white shirt, cargo pants, and black hiking boots. His body and eyes screamed 'Don't Fuck With Me', and he looked about two or three years older then me. I had trouble looking away from the man.

"Stop staring!" I flinched.

"Sorry, I didn't expect another person to be pulled into this mess. I was hoping it was a dream." I said softly, eyes downcast. I gave up on the feeling of guilt though, and looked up with a shy smile. "I'm Hari, and I'm sorry I got you tied up in this mess."

"You're an idiot, aren't you? I knew what that spell was the second it was cast. I bet you don't even know how to find your way out." I felt my pride puff up in indignation.

"We have to find a Ley Gate. They lay on two or more crossing Ley Lines. To find them you need to know the exact dates they are active, and where they lay. The closest one in Japan is where Sendai is...which isn't founded until a hundred years from now...lets see, what were the-" I felt my eyes twitch. "The Ley Gate would be where Higurashi Shrine will be, because of the shifting and whatnot. So that means if we find the Goshinboku, then we can find the gate."

"Eh, so you're not stupid." I glared darkly at him.

"Sorry that I was so caught up not getting hit by the only DEATH EATER that I saw, that I didn't notice Bella Bitch advancing on me!" He gave me a sharp look.

"Bella? As in Bellatrix?" I sneered, nodding. "You shouldn't sneer, it looks like a pout." My sneer turned into a real pout. "I'm Micah Rivers." I sighed.

"Harry Potter was my name before I moved to Japan..."

"_You're_ Harry Potter? But...but you're so-"

"Child-like?" I asked softly, a small smile forming, but I knew my eyes told of a dark past. "I know. It's because I'm only sixteen." I tilted my head, "how old are you?"

"Seventeen." My mouth fell open, "seriously. It's because I'm not human." I frowned, trying to figure out what that meant. He wasn't a werewolf, or vampire. He was too hot to be a giant. "I'm a yōkai. A Kitsune to be exact." I felt myself brighten.

"Do you have a tail? Can I see? Can I?"

"Afterwards, we start moving." I nodded, and he rolled his eyes before his glamour fell. His ears turned into pointed ones, but my eyes were drawn to his tail.

Or rather, Tails.

He had nine.

"A nine tailed fox..." I whispered in awe, mind returning to the book. I remembered some of the words it had said at the beginning of the passage.

* * *

_**Kitsunes  
In other words Fox yōkai. They have elfin like features from their chest up. Below is totally different. They have fox feet, and tails. Only they can have anywhere from one tail to nine. Nine being the strongest Kitsune in the world. They earn their tails as they grow and advance. They hold fox magic, that is mostly to do with illusions.  
They are one of the few creatures that are always the dominate in a mating. This is because they are all males. Like most creatures, they can mate with anyone so long as that person balances their power levels, but can carry kits. They start looking for their mate after they turn sixteen, and keep looking. They never stop until they find someone they can love. They are creatures of affection, even though they have strange ways of showing it.  
Kitsune hanyous have fox ears, and a tail. They rarely get more than one tail, but that doesn't mean anything. They can always match their parents. When half yōkai and half wizard, the kit is very strong. They are really best of both worlds.**_

* * *

By nightfall, my lung were aching. I was ready to sleep, but didn't want to admit this to Micah. As if sensing my plight, he had us stop for food and rest. I was out before he even returned with the fish. He didn't let me sleep long, however.

"Wake up, Hari-san. You need to eat." I glared at him for waking me. "Eat, then sleep." I bit my lip, looking away. "Hari-san, eat."

"I-" my throat went dry when I glanced up. He had such a fierce look in his eyes, so I took the fish on a stick. I thanked him quietly.

"Don't thank me. I need you alive. If I return without you, I'll be blamed for your death." I flinched, nodding. "You flinch a lot."

"Habit." I muttered darkly, before eating the fish. I quickly turned over, closing my eyes. My stomach was churning as my subconscious screamed at me for eating. For eating, when people that I loved couldn't anymore. For eating when children that weren't freaks needed the food.

* * *

I woke up two hours later, staring at the embers in the fire. Soft snores could be heard from Micah. He was on the other side of the fire, curled up. My eyes were locked on his strong arms and chest. My mind instantly wondered what it would be like to be held tightly in those arms. To feel safe and protected like I did when I woke up.

"Would you stop staring at me?" I jumped, giving him a sheepish look. "Are you cold?" I went to protest before I realized, yes I was cold. "Get over here. I can't sleep with you staring at me." I silently did as told, nose pressed to his chest as his arms wrapped around me. "You're really short, did you know that?" I nodded, smiling.

"I'm the best for hugs, according to my godfather..." My eyes clouded over, "he died shortly before I left England."

"I'm sorry." I smiled at his honesty. I could see it in his eyes.

"Thank you, Micah-san. It means a lot." I snuggled closer, eyes finally closing to the sweet abyss of sleep. I slept without nightmares for the first time in almost a year. When I woke up, Micah was cooking fish again, eating a few berries he had piled on a big leaf.

"Do you want some?" I nodded, moving to sit beside him. "So, what are we going to be looking for?"

"A well, like on the Higurashi Shrine. It'll be near the tree. It's a direct link between the two time periods, and Kagome passes through all the time. I mean, her story is all over history, even though most people outside of us mythical beings believe they are just fairy tales."

"How do you know Kagome Higurashi?"

"She's part of my family through the Potters."

"Oh." I nodded, popping a grape into my mouth. I grinned at the sweet taste. "You like fruits more then meat, don't you?"

"Yes. Not only do they taste better, but they're easier on the stomach. I was...starved until I turned eleven. My...relatives weren't the understanding type."

"Hmm." An hour or so later, were were on our way once again. We felt no need to speak as we walked. It was calm and peaceful. Relaxing even. I just knew it wasn't going to last, though. I mean, when does anything go right for me, Hari Higurashi aka Harry Potter aka the Boy-Who-Lived?

Near noon, my thoughts were proven when a loud crash could be heard from behind us. We turned around and...


	5. Chapter 5

_Near noon, my thoughts were proven when a loud crash could be heard from behind us. _We turned around and were face to face with another demon. He had fur pelts and armor. He was tall with long black hair tied back, and blue eyes. He had a wolf tail, and similar features around the face that Micah did. I inched closer to the said yōkai that was closest to me as the other demon sniffed the air._  
_

"You smell like my woman!" I gave him a confused look as Micah growled darkly.

"Hari isn't a woman, nor an impostor, nor did he kill 'your woman' you stupid wolf!" I blinked in surprise before looking at the yōkai again.

"Are you Koga of the Eastern Wolf tribe?" He growled threateningly, "you were mentioned in the story of the Shikon no tama! You helped beat Naraku with Kagome, Inuyasha, and their friends! Was it hard?"

"What's your problem!" Micah yelled, snapping me out of my knowledge haze.

"Huh? What, I'm just asking questions! If Hermione finds out I traveled back in time without _learning_ something, I'm dead!"

"Feh, you're over-reacting. I think the heat's gotten to your head." I rolled my eyes, facing Koga again.

"The reason I smell of Kagome is because I'm her cousin, and I live with her. What did you mean by 'your woman'? I'll have you know that she loves Inuyasha. So you better find a better mate, wolfie." The yōkai snarled, and tried to grab at me. With my seeker reflex, I was able to dodge. That, and I used a bit of wandless magic. "Hey now, I'm only speaking the truth! You're a very handsome young yōkai. I'm sure a female or male would love to mate with you." Instead of relaxing, the demon tried to grab me again. "Micah, he's being mean!"

"That's your problem. You're a wizard, fight your own battles." I gave his my best kicked puppy look as I dodged a kick. I felt the air shift with his leg. "Damn it..." I was yanked behind the blonde. "Enough play. He's just jesting with you. He's a jerk, okay? He really doesn't mean any harm. If he did, he would have used his magic."

"Micah, we need to get going. I want to go home soon. I'm really worried about Souta. I mean, what if they hurt him? It'd be my fault for not going the second I got that feeling..." I glared at the wolf. "Kagome's here, do you know where?"

"She's North of Kaede's Village." I let out a frustrated sigh, "go that way. Tell her I'm coming by soon." I nodded, and we continued our adventure. I could see a lot of animals and plants that were no longer around.

* * *

We came up to a small village near a river. I asked a man for the fastest route to Kaede's Village.

"Through the Forest of Inuyasha." I groaned, "follow the river to the fork in the road. Once there take a left. Eventually you'll come to the forest."

"Thank you. As you can see, my friend and I aren't native to this land, and I'm trying to find my cousin. We were separated when the boat landed." I lied with just enough truth so it didn't sound made up on the spot. Most of that was true. I wasn't native, and I was trying to find Kagome.

"I pray that you find them." I smiled my thanks and grabbed hold of Micah's arm as we walked away from the village. Each of us had bags of supplies to help us along. Micah was quiet as I stopped at every cute animal, even though I wouldn't want another pet. Hedwig was the only familiar for me, after all.

"What are you going to do when we get back, Micah?" I asked, tilting my head. I wished silently that he would want to stay nearby and be my friend.

"I don't know yet. Probably finish up my last year at school and head back home. I'm from America." I managed not to flinch.

"You'll write? I don't think I'd be able to just stop talking to you like that. My mind-healer says that isn't a good idea. When I make a bond, I need that bond. I've lost a lot of people in my life, after all. Eventually, I can stop talking to you, but we're basically living with each other-"

"I get it!" I gave a faulty smile, "so you got problems, who cares? You're still you." I nodded softly.

* * *

That night, as we sat eating, we talked. It was about everything and anything. I told the story of my life, and he did the same. We told about our favorite things in life too. We discussed rights of magical beings, and the laws of magic. We talked about life in general as well. When we stopped talking, it was late, and my head was constantly drooping. When I laid down, I felt Micah lay behind me. I was asleep with his arm around my waist within minutes.

"Hey kid, wake up." I blinked sleepily up at the standing yōkai. He was tense as he stared at something in the distance. "I need you awake, Hari." I sat up, blinking a couple of times, looking the same way.

A man with white hair, skin, and clothes was walking towards us. He had white fur draped over a shoulder, and had purple markings. His clothes had blues and reds on it. He wore black shoes. At his side was a sword. Slightly behind him was a two headed horse-lizard type thing with a girl on its back. The girl had black hair, soft skin, and dark eyes. She wore an orange kimono. At her side was an imp.

"Can I help you?" I was letting Micah do the talking. The man paused, sniffing slightly.

"You smell of that Miko."

"Kagome is his cousin." I looked him over, finally placing his description.

"Sesshomaru-sama." I bowed slightly, "is there something that you need?" I tilted my head, calculating his group.

"This Sesshomaru was looking for the Miko."

"My cousin is who we are looking for. I'm not supposed to be here."

"This Sesshomaru has no time for games."

"Maybe I can help you? I can give a wizarding oath that I won't betray your trust." He seemed to think on it.

"This Sesshomaru has business to attend, but it is dangerous. I need someone to watch Rin until I return."

"We can do that, but we will be continuing to Kaede's Village. Is this alright with you?" The one armed yōkai nodded. "Okay. Rin-chan, come here hon. We're going to be watching you until your Lord can return!" She hesitated.

"Go Rin." Sesshomaru said. "I will come find you at Kaede's Village."

"Very well, mi'lord." She made the yōkai she was riding walk forward." I smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm Hari, Kagome's family. How old are you Rin-chan?"

"About eight or nine, Hari-chan." I smiled.

"Well, shall we get going?"

"Swear that Rin will come to no harm." Sesshomaru growled.

"I swear on my magic that I will do what I can to protect your ward, Sesshomaru-Sama." I promised, a white light covering my body. We parted ways a few minutes later, making our way to the forest of Inuyasha.


	6. Chapter 6

It'd been three days since Rin joined our group. I treated her how I would have treated a sister if I'd had one. She was easy to get along with. I was surprised when we hadn't really ran into much trouble, but Micah explained it was because Sesshomaru's scent was all over Rin. The girl just grinned and didn't explain.

When we reached the forest on the third night, we rested just outside the tree line. I stood to go find some fruits and maybe some nuts. When I returned, it wasn't with food.

Instead, I had an injured two tailed cat in my arms. He was pure white except for his hind legs that had marks like a tiger's feet (**Like Kirara's, he has the same ability but instead of fire it's air**) colored brown.. His front leg was most likely broken, and he had quite a few cuts and gashes. Micah tried to protest when I grabbed my bag of supplies I'd bought from the last village. Thankfully I had some galleons on me still.

"I'm helping him, Micah, and you won't stop me!" I hissed, glaring. He backed down, and Rin stared at me with wide eyes.

"You're hair is moving without winds. Are you a demon too, Hari-niisan?" I sighed, shaking my head.

"It's my magic, Rin-chan. It sometimes reacts to my emotions. Now, what shall we call him?"

"I think Yuki would be good! He's almost as white as snow!" The yōkai sneezed at the name. "No?"

"How about Kou or Masumi? Once again we were denied.

"Aiko? Takara?"

"Sumi? Yukiko?"

"Nyankun?"

"Fuku! Call him Fuku!" Micah growled, rolling on his side to face away from us. "Now shut up and go to bed!" I giggled, and before long, Rin was asleep with Fuku in her lap. I went over to Micah, back to back. "Go away."

"I like laying by you, Micah..." He growled, rolling over, but I didn't move. "I don't know why, but you keep the nightmares away." His arm draped over me.

* * *

It took us four more days to reach the village we wanted. Fuku was in my arms the whole time. When we got there, we heard yelling, and then a thud. We raced to the noise, Micah getting there before Rin and I. Even with her riding A-Un. When we reached the hut, Kagome was standing over a collapsed Inuyasha. I couldn't help but laugh.

"HARI!" I was jumped in a hug so I couldn't breath. "This is where you've been? Mama went crazy when Souta returned without you! He said a man cast something on you and another boy and you just vanished. Are you-"

"Jeez, let him breath." Micah growled, yanking me out of her suffocating hug.

"Who are you?"

"He's Micah, Lady Kagome!" Rin giggled, "he's not very friendly." I smiled, tightening my hold on Fuku.

"Oh...where did you get the Two Tails?"

"The forest. Fuku was hurt, and he just hasn't left." I held him out for her to see. "Isn't he adorable?" She nodded, smiling. "Can you show us to the well? I need to be at the Ley Gate that's there in order to get home." She nodded, and we followed her to the well. Inuyasha finally caught up half way. "Of course, I have to wait on Sesshomaru-sama before we can leave." Micah glared at me darkly, but knew he needed me to get home.

"You're mean, Harry-niisan." I gave Rin a smile as we made our way back to the village. I told Kagome everything that had happened in the past week and a half.

"So you've grown close?"

"Yeah. He promised to call everyday though, until I won't panic without talking to him." I left out the part that I actually slept when next to him. She would force him to stay if she knew that.

"Hari-chan...are you okay? You looked so sad all of a sudden." I gave my cousin a sad smile.

"I've made more friends since I've came to Japan then I ever made in my life. I keep thinking this is a dream, that everything is going to disappear. I know that I deserve what I got here. I've had that pounded into my head enough, but I also know my luck. I keep thinking I did something in my last life to earn so much misguided luck. When I expect something good, something bad happens. The same for the bad luck. I hate it."

"I'm sorry." I laughed, shaking my head.

"I'm used to it."

* * *

It was only a couple of days later that Sesshomaru showed up for Rin. I bid her good-bye before looking for Micah. He was sitting in a tree on a hill. I sat under it, watching the scenery with him. We were quiet for just a few minutes.

"We can leave soon." He grunted, and I sighed. I left him and met up with my cousin to help her cook a small feast.

"You have to come visit." Songo said, smiling.

"Sorry, what sent me here was a curse. There's a reason Kagome moved all purification salt away from where I might spill it on myself. I'm a student wizard. Though on the light side, and using my magic for good, most of you muggles, people without magic, have tried to kill us off, and came up with good ways to do it." She was pale, then tears entered her eyes. I rolled mine, standing as Micah came into view of the hut.

"Ready to go?" He gave a short nod. "Kagome will bring gifts for everyone from me." I promised, hugging Shippo, Songo, and shaking Inuyasha and Miroku's hands. "See you around, Inuyasha." Leading Micah to the well, I cast the spell, "**Transmittat meus vicis!**" The world spun in colors. Before long, we were in the well house of the shrine. I slumped against Micah's chest. He sat me on the steps and was gone. A minute later, Kagome appeared. I smiled at her.

"How are you, Hari-chan?" I shrugged, closing my eyes. In my hand was Micah's cellphone number, address, and full name. Micah Weasley. I started to laugh deeply. "Hari-chan?"

"I...I fell in love with him, Kagome...I fell in love with a Weasley." My voice shook as tears clouded my vision. "What do I do? I can't tell Ron, or Hermione because she'll tell Ron. He'll tell Micah..."

"Hari-chan, they're your friends. They will help you keep it a secret."

"But-"

"I expect you to write to them, okay?" I nodded, closing my eyes as I stood.

"Okay, you're right. They won't hurt me. They never will."

* * *

Means forward my time, direct translation


	7. Chapter 7

A week passed before I knew it. Kagome was glaring at me as I sat at my desk, paper and pen in my hand. I gave her a pleading look that made her growl. I gave in, and started to write.

_**Dear Hermione, and Ron,  
How are you guys? Sorry it's been so long  
stuff has happened. Bellabitch came around.  
I was sent five hundred years into the past.  
I met a bunch of demons, and made a ton  
of new friends. Only, no matter who I made  
friends with, I want to come home. I'll see  
you guys soon, okay? Oh, one last thing. I  
bet you'll get a kick of out it, Ron.  
There was this one person I got to know  
really well. His name is Micah. He's a fox  
demon that was caught up in Bellabitch's  
curse with me. He was distant at first, but  
he warmed up. I also have his contact  
information I have talked to him everyday  
since we parted. I can't go more then  
twelve hours without speaking to him, but  
it's better then when I first left him. I had  
to call him every hour on the hour! We've  
met up once since then, because he was  
getting ready to head back home. When I  
first met him, he said his last name was  
Rivers, but I found out that that was his  
middle name. I can't stop loving him,  
though.  
His real last name is Weasley.  
Love  
**_** Harry**

I sighed, glaring at Kagome as I folded the letter up to deliver tonight. She smiled.

"Hey Hari-kun, are you doing anything today?" Ayumi asked with a blush. I nodded, watching her deflate.

"I have to do a few things today. I have someone waiting on me to call along with going to my doctor today."

"Doctor? Are you sick?" I shook my head.

"In the head, maybe. Not sick literally. I have to see him at least twice a week. Three if I feel like I'm regressing."

"You're depressed?" Gasped Eri.

"Suicidal." I corrected, "and anorexic." The bell rang to signal lunch was over. "See you later, girls." Whispers were following me into my next half of the school day. I looked only at my work and the teacher. It was near the end of the day, one of the kids approached me. I looked at him, ready to bolt.

"Is it true you're Harry Potter?" I stiffened as even the teacher looked at me in shock.

"So what if I am?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Why are you pretending to be a Higurashi?" I glared.

"Pretending? PRETENDING! You little bastard! I am a Higurashi through my grandmother!" I stood, grabbing my books. "Sensei, I'm leaving before I blow up the school."

"Yes, yes. Hitachi-san, detention!" I all but ran to my house. I quickly let Kagome know through text that I went home early. Then I called Micah.

"Hn?"

"Hello..." I tried to start without crying. It failed. Big time.

"Hari?" I hummed in acknowledgement. "What happened?"

"They said I was pretending to be a Higurashi!" I sniffled, wiping my eyes.

"Hari, do I need to come back and beat sense into them?" I managed a weak laugh.

"No. I was actually thinking of seeing if I could go back to Hogwarts." The yōkai was quiet.

"I'm coming with you." I felt my stomach drop.

"But-"

"Hari, please let me come with you. It's been killer on me since I left." I bit my lip.

"No fighting with anyone?"

"Unless they deserve to be punched." I chuckled softly as Kagome called up the stairs. "I'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron okay? A week from now."

"Okay." About five days later, everything was set. My friends I'd made at school were sad to see me leaving. I just smiled, and accepted their good-byes as I left the last time. When I got home, Hedwig was there. "Hey girl." I took the letter.

_**Harry,  
****does that mean you're coming home? We  
can't wait to see you again. Ron is being  
lazy, so I'm writing from the both of us. I  
hope you've kept with your studies. I can't  
wait to hear how different Japan is from  
England. Did I ever tell you that we almost  
to Tokyo instead of Paris? Anyways, it's  
great you've made friends. I'm sorry that  
that woman went after you. I'm happy you  
are okay now.  
As for Micah? Lets just say, Ron still has a  
hard time wrapping his mind around what  
you told us. Ginny over heard me speaking  
and won't come out of the girl's dormitory.  
She still hasn't let her crush go. However, I  
am glad you found someone that you like  
more then family, even if he sounds a bit  
like Malfoy in the attitude department.  
I can't wait to hear from you again,  
love, your**_** sister,****  
_Hermione._**

I chuckled, finishing with my packing and then penning a quick letter to Dumbledore.

_**Professor Dumbledore,  
****I hope this letter finds you in good health. I**_  
**_enjoyed my time in Japan, but I'm afraid  
that trouble finds me no matter where I go.  
As you probably know, Bellatrix LeStrange  
found me and cursed me with the time spell.  
I, along with a Kitsune, were sent back five  
hundred years. It took me a few weeks to  
get back home, but, here I am. I am coming  
back to Hogwarts. I miss England, and my  
family understands. They have already  
signed all the documents. I just need my  
list in two days, okay? I'll be in London  
_****_by then. I will also be bringing a bodyguard.  
Tell Hermione that it is who she thinks it is.  
See you all soon,  
Harry J. Potter_**

I sighed, giving Hedwig the letter. "I promise, after the return letter, you can relax. You're such a good owl." I cooed at her. She cooed back before leaving. I went down the stairs to see Inuyasha sitting there with a pout. "Kagome still out with her friends?"

"Heh." I snorted, moving to start making dinner. "You cook?" I nodded as I chopped up the onions and meat. Normally, people would use beef, but I used lamb. Inuyasha was salivating by the time I got everything into the oven. "Be a good boy, and I'll let you have some." He glared at me. "That doesn't scare me. I went against Voldemort, who looks like a snake, and Severus Snape. You don't come close. In fact, you look like a kicked puppy!" I giggled as that made him even more mad.

"Hari-chan, be nice to Inuyasha." Kagome said, coming in the kitchen. Her hair was wet, telling me it was raining. "Shepherd's Pie?"

"Yeah. Oba-san said that she would be out late shopping. Something about a feast?" Kagome shifted uneasily.

"It was Eri's idea. She invited everyone that you have ever had a decent conversation with, including kids from you afternoon classes. She doesn't know they are wizards, though."

* * *

The next day, we had the party. I grumbled the whole time, thanking people who came and then pouting. By the end of it, I was really tired and ready to leave once and for all. Unfortunately it was only midnight in Japan and three for Scotland. I yawned, but forced myself to stay awake. By the time I left for the airport, I was exhausted but I carried on. Tom greeted me cheerfully. As soon as I was settled, I was ready for bed. It was nine o'clock at night after all. Too bad it wasn't to be.

"Oi! Hari, open up!" I glowered as I opened the door, wand at the ready.

"Who was the first person we met?"

"Koga, of the Eastern wolf tribe. I lowered my wand, motioning him in. "You look dead on your feet." I grumbled to myself as I fell on the bed beside him. "Forcing yourself to stay awake to last the time change?" I nodded, yawning.

"And I didn't plan on sleeping until we got to Hogwarts. I figured you wouldn't be here until tomorrow morning." He chuckled, laying beside me.

"Get some sleep, Hari."

* * *

**Recipe found on my profile.**

**Sequel will be up in the not-so-distant future. This was a pre-slash, you can say.**


End file.
